1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to displays and transport holders, and in particular to a display and transport medium for a hand held device such as a yo-yo.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art displays and transport holders for yo-yo's typically consisted of a pouch which could be affixed to some portion of the clothing worn by a user, usually the belt, and were adapted to receive the yo-yo. The yo-yo's would remain in the pouch by action of gravitational forces, but occasionally a flap with a snap or other type of fastner was added to secure the yo-yo against being dislodged from the pouch until desired.
Such prior art holders did not permit for display of the outer surface of the face of the yo-yo during transport, because both faces of the yo-yo were confined within the holder. Because the outer faces of yo-yo's are usually decorated with ornamental designs or indicia, which often play an important role in the purchase and desirability of owning a particular style or brand of yo-yo, it would be advantageous for a holder to allow an outer face of the yo-yo to be exposed to view.
Therefore, a useful, simple and inexpensive holder that would also function as a display for at least one face of a yo-yo would be desirable both to the yo-yo seller and the yo-yo owner. The present invention meets this need.
Thus, one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a holder for a yo-yo that will hold it securely in place while simultaneously displaying at least one face of the yo-yo to an unobstructed view.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, easily fabricated, secure holder for yo-yo's.
These and other objects of the invention are apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.